


Kill Them All

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Everything Hurts, M/M, Nothing is okay, Percy Dies, along with about 200 other demigods, might rip out your heart and roll it in glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is dead, so what's left for Nico to live for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: All the gods and demigods and various other creatures/beings come together to fight Gaea and the Giants and various other creatures/beings.
> 
> Bear with me here loves, I haven't had the pleasure of reading House of Hades yet. This just sort of popped into my head when I was thinking about how Nico would massacre Manhattan if Percy died.

Nico stood frozen in that single moment. The moment the world as he knew it ended. When the arrow pierced Percy's temple and exited the other side. In slow motion it seemed, Percy's already dead, limp, lifeless body fell to the ground. Nico didn't notice as the torrent of tears began streaming from his eyes, he was as dead as Percy. A single moment passed before he recovered just enough to have one thought: they killed him. It struck him, and a combined wave of pain, sorrow, and fury washed over him. He whirled around to face the enemy, an army of monsters and giants of all shapes and forms, led by Gaea, matching through Greece. He stabbed his Stygian Iron sword into the cobblestone street and let out a bloodcurdling cry that would put a banshee to shame. The city of Athens was ripped in two, Gaea's army on one side, the gods and demigods on the other. "Arise and do my bidding, soldiers of the dead!" He shouted. Hundreds of Greek and Roman warriors from eons passed came lurching from the depths of the gaping canyon. They turned to him and kneeled. "Kill them! Kill them all! Avenge my beloved, KILL THEM ALL!" He screamed and jumped over the ravine to join in the blood letting. The gods and demigods just stared after him in shock. None of them besides Aphrodite knew about Percy and Nico, and contrary to popular belief Aphrodite is not and awful gossip. After a minute of shocked silence on the gods/demigods part, they pulled themselves together and followed suit, jumping over the crevice to avenge their hero. It hardly needs to be said that they defeated Gaea's army with ease. That said, none of them felt as if they won. Percy was dead, along with Piper, Grover, Reyna, Octavion, Tyson, and countless others. The few that remained were transported back home (via the gods). Out of the 300+ demigods who fought, only around 100 came home alive, and none unscathed, Annabeth lost her right arm, Leo will never walk again, and Jason is completely deaf, just to name a few of the worse ones. Nico was lucky in comparison He lost his left eye, and three fingers. No one ever said it, but he lost his heart too. Nico was never the same after the Great War as they came to call it. He went on with life, more or less. He stopped talking to living people and spent his days in the underworld, trying to convince Hades to tell him where Percy is. Not living. Enduring. Waiting. Hoping that maybe when he falls asleep next, he won't wake up.


End file.
